How Do We Make This Work?
by Cnglee
Summary: Sam and Andy are now married but how do they handle the situation with Marlo? Will Andy still get pushed to the side or will Sam put her above his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters. No copyright is intended. Hope you all enjoy XOXO- Sissy**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Andy walked into parade and sat down next to Chris Diaz. He smiled.

"Morning McNally."

She groaned. "Since when do we take the early shifts?"

"Since there are two drug bust, a free concert and a big High School basketball game today."

"Well as long as I don't get shot at the free concert again I think it may be a good day."

He laughed. The D's walked in and to Andy surprise Marlo was with them. Chris raised his brows and whispered to Andy.

"Marlo's back?"

She shrugged. "It looks like it."

"She's only been out for four months."

"Not my business."

He saw the look on her face but didn't push it. After everyone crowded into the parade room Oliver walked in.

"Okay so first things first, let's welcome back Detective Marlo Cruz from maternity leave. You were greatly missed seeing as I hate computers. Also this will be Detective Dov Epstein's first day so lets give him a hand."

Andy clapped while Chris cheered. Then Oliver smiled.

"Okay so Detective Swarek has two drug bust going down today. We have arrest warrants for twelve drug dealers from two different neighborhoods that are working together. Then we have the free concert today that we need some officers to do crowd control for. And lastly Milton High is hosting a basketball game against their biggest rivals Everson Prep. Last year the game ended in a riot we want to avoid that this year by putting some uniforms there to back up the school security guards. Okay so assignments are on the board."

Andy stood and looked. She was on the school. Chris chuckled.

"Well at least your odds of getting shot again decreased."

She shoved him gently. "Well you're with me and Chloe."

He nodded and turned to Gail. "Hey Peck careful at the concert."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Andy looked at Chloe.

"You have a rookie. So i'll ride with Diaz."

Chloe nodded. Andy walked into the break room and fixed she and Chris coffee. Traci walked in and smiled.

"What did you get?"

"The school. Hopefully it will be pretty quiet."

She nodded. "I'm with Swarek. Dov's overly excited that he's with us too."

Andy smiled. "He deserves it."

Traci glanced around and dropped her voice. "Did you know Marlo was coming back today?"

"I didn't know that she was coming back at all. I thought she was going back to intelligence."

Traci nodded. "Well I asked around. Marlo asked to be assigned to 15 and Sam and Oliver backed her up."

Andy paused and then stirred her drink. "Well Sam has been saying he wanted her and Elena to stay here and they have been talking about going to court and getting a judge to help them decide on a custody arrangement."

Traci saw the pain in her friends eyes. "Are you okay with all this?"

"Not really but i'm trying to be supportive for Sam."

Traci nodded and patted her arm before leaving the room. Andy grabbed the coffees and met Chris in their squad car. She handed him a coffee and he smiled.

"Awww thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I am stuck with you all day and I know how your are without a caffeine fix."

He laughed and drove to Milton High School. When they pulled up Chris whistled under his breath.

"This is going to be fun."

There were hundreds of people in the parking lot holding Everson Prep flags. Then there were the Milton High students holding their flag. They parked and met up with campus security. There were four of them. Their Head of Security shook their hands.

"We need to get the kids into class. The Principal is going to make an announcement and the kids are going to be filtered in by the teachers. We need to pat down every student, parents have all signed wavers."

Chris nodded. "Alright. Officer's Price and Lugullo can help with the crowd."

He radioed to Chloe while Andy followed the security team inside. They already had stations set up with bins for the students to empty pockets. She looked at security.

"Are there any more female teachers to spare?"

He nodded. "We have secretary's that are trained. We've been through this before. The kids know the drill."

Andy and the female secretary's set up. Soon the kids filtered in and Andy started patting down. When she reached a group of cheerleaders one of them whined.

"Is this really necessary?"

Andy nodded. "It is for your safety. Please set your phone and backpack in the bin."

She lazily tossed her bag in the bin. A male teacher went through the bag and held something up.

"What's this?"

She looked at him. "It's asprin. For cramps."

He threw her a look. "You know that the nurse has to have all medications. This is being confiscated."

He bagged it and handed her a slip of paper.

"I need you to sign this."

She sighed and did. She shoved it back at him and Andy looked at her.

"Step over here."

Andy started to pat her down and the girl looked at Andy.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "Clear. You can have your parents come by and pick up the asprin or else it will be destroyed."

The girl stormed away. The next three were just as bad. When they reached the fifth she seemed more shy. She looked younger then the others and glanced at the teacher nervous. She was clutching her bag to her chest.

"Umm Officer..."

She was straining to see Andy's name tag. Andy spoke calmly.

"McNally. Can you set your bag up here?"

She looked at the teacher and whispered to Andy. "Can you check it?"

Andy saw the fear in her eyes. "Sure."

She took the bag and started going through it. There were a few notebooks and a text book when she reached the pocket she saw something she wasn't expecting. She quickly looked up and nodded.

"She's good."

The girl mouthed thank you and let Andy pat her down. Andy pulled her card out of her pocket and handed it to the girl.

"If you ever need to talk. I'm here."

She nodded and walked away. Later when she and Chris were on their lunch break she looked at him.

"There was this girl that I had to pat down. She couldn't have been older then 14, she's pregnant."

He looked stunned. "Wow. I know it's semi normal now but still fourteen?"

She nodded. "You should have seen how scared she was."

He saw the looked on her face and groaned. "Don't make this girl one of your cases. Let it go. Her parents can deal with it."

"I know, I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day they watched the basketball game and were able to get everyone out with very little incidents. When she got home that night Sam was cooking dinner. He smiled at her.

"Hey. How was the game?"

"Milton crushed Everson but we got everyone out. How did the busts go?"

"Pretty good. We got all but two. They ran early."

"Sorry."

"Well we'll get them."

They ate and then watched a movie Sam wanted to see. They were in the middle of it when Andy's phone rang. She set her beer down and grabbed it.

"McNally."

A nervous voice spoke. "Umm Officer McNally, this is Mia. We met at my school today and you went through my bag."

Andy sat up straighter. "Of course. Are you okay?"

"I was wondering if we could talk tomorrow?"

"I have a break around 3? Where do you want to meet?"

"My house is around the corner from the school 1579 Yarlow. Can you meet me there?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

She hung up and Sam cocked a brow.

"What was all that about?"

"There was a girl that I had to pat down. She's fourteen and she's pregnant."

He raised his brows. "Wow."

"She wants to talk to me. I think I'm the only person who knows."

"So you're going to meet with her?"

"Yeah."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy knocked on the front door and Mia answered. She smiled nervously.

"Officer McNally. Come in."

Andy smiled. "Thanks."

Mia led Andy into the kitchen and motioned for her to sit. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine thanks."

Mia nodded and sat down. She hesitated before speaking.

"I didn't know how to talk to you...I just didn't want Mr. Stevens to see."

"I understand."

"I needed to tell someone and I'm not sure...if you'll."

Andy spoke softly. "Mia, whatever it is, you can tell me."

She nodded. "I think I was raped."

Andy came to attention. "Okay. What makes you think so?"

She took a deep breath before talking. "At our school the basketball team are like kings. They do whatever they want and teachers let them so does the principal. My brother Shawn, he is Varsity and my dad is a big investor for the team. Everyone knows that it is my whole reason for being on Varsity cheer. My mom pulled strings with the board and the cheer coach. I was so sick of everyone calling me a baby. At the pre-season party I tried to let loose a little. I only drank a cup of punch. But then I started getting all dizzy and...Stephen Jefferies, he's a senior. He led me into one of the bedrooms and I blanked. When I woke up I was naked and I had blood on my uniform."

Andy nodded. "You think he raped you."

"I know he did. I was a virgin and now i'm pregnant. I found out last week for sure. My mom offered to get me the pill before I entered high school but I told her I wasn't a slut a wasn't going to have sex with the first guy I met."

"Did you tell anyone about what Stephen did to you?"

"My cheer coach. I just told her about the rape and she said to forget it ever happened."

Andy grabbed her hand over the table and spoke. "If you are willing to make an official statement and go through everything with a detective from my prescient, I promise you he will not get away with this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy led Mia into the station and had her wait at her desk. She walked up stairs and found Sam talking to Marlo. He straightened up and looked at her.

"McNally? You got that look."

She spoke quietly. "That girl that I met with, she was raped."

He nodded and followed her downstairs. Andy walked over to Mia and spoke quietly.

"Mia do you want to go somewhere more private?"

She nodded. They led her into the interview room and she sat down. Andy spoke to her.

"This is Detective Swarek."

He smiled politely. "Hello Mia. Officer McNally tells me that you were raped?"

She nodded. He spoke calmly.

"Can you walk me through what happened?"

She took a breath and recalled everything. By the end she was crying. Andy sat next to her and rubbed her back. Mia looked at them.

"What happens now?"

Sam looked at her curious. "Mia you're fourteen?"

"Yes."

"And Stephen is eighteen?"

"Yes."

"Then this is statutory rape. So even if he tries to say you consented the law says you are not old enough to consent. I am going to call a judge and get a warrant for his arrest. Then we will go to trial but since you are a minor I can keep your name out of things."

She nodded. "But the whole school will know and I will be the bitch that charged the school hero."

Andy spoke quickly. "Mia he took advantage of you. In my opinion that doesn't make him a hero it makes him a dick."

Sam looked at her. "I am going to have to tell your parents. We'll take you to the hospital and have a doctor look at you just for the case."

She looked terrified. "My dad is going to tell you it was my fault."

Sam reassured her. "One step at a time."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris and Sam headed to the school. They entered and went into the office. The secretary looked at them.

"How can I help you Officers?"

Sam spoke. "I need your head of security to escort us through the school. I have a warrant for a student's arrest."

The woman froze and pressed a button. Soon Mr. Thompson, head of campus security walked in. He smiled.

"Officer Diaz back so soon?"

Chris spoke to him. "Can we step into the hall?"

He nodded. Once they were alone Sam handed him the warrants.

"I have a warrant for Stephen Jefferies arrest and one for his DNA."

He looked surprised. "Stephen? He is a good kid."

Chris spoke harshly. "A good kid that raped a fourteen year old girl."

Sam nodded. "Where is he?"

"Practice. Can you wait until it's over?"

Sam spoke quickly. "I am speaking you as a courtesy. I am arresting him."

Sam walked past him with Chris. Thompson followed them. When they entered the gym he tried to talk to them.

"Can we do this quietly?"

The gym was filled with basketball players, coaches, cheerleaders, and a few parents. Sam spoke loudly.

"Stephen Jefferies?"

A boy turned and looked. "Yeah?"

Chris walked over and started to cuff him while Sam spoke.

"Stephen Jefferies you are under arrest for rape in the first degree."

While Sam was reading Stephen his rights, the parents in the stands ran over. One who was in a sharply dressed suit spoke.

"My name is Michael Taylor and I am his lawyer."

Sam cocked a brow. "Mr. Taylor have you spoken to your wife?"

"No what does she have to do with this?"

"You can't represent Stephen."

"Why not?"

Sam pulled him aside and spoke. "Stephen raped your daughter Mia."

His eyes widened. "What? Mia wasn't raped."

"Then how did she get pregnant and why do I have a signed letter from your family doctor stating that she saw Mia a few days after the event and noted a torn hymen?"

He looked like he was going to pass out. "I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding."

"Grab your son and meet me at the hospital. Stephen is going there too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Will this hurt?"

The nurse smiled politely. "It's just a little stick. But it can also tell you the gender early."

She nodded. Andy held Mia's hand while the doctor withdrew amniotic fluid. When it was over Mia looked at Andy.

"Do my parents know?"

"Your mom is in the waiting room and your dad and brother are on their way."

She nodded. "Is my mom mad?"

"I don't know. Would you like me to speak to her?"

"Would you?"

Andy nodded and stepped out of the room. She nodded to Chloe to keep watch. She stepped into the hallway and saw Sam bringing Stephen in. She assumed that the people behind him were his parents. Then she saw Mia's family huddled in a corner with two other people. She walked over and spoke.

"Excuse me are you Mia's family?"

A woman spoke quickly. "My daughter is just ashamed. She was never raped and I'm sure she's not pregnant."

Andy raised her brows. "I was in the room when she was given a sonogram. She is pregnant and we have the amniotic fluid to prove it."

Mia's father stepped forward. "You have no right to do that without our permission."

"It is Mia's body, it is her decision."

Shawn snickered. "My sister finally bangs and she cries rape? Come on?"

Andy looked at him with great dislike. "Believe her or not I really do not care. But I believe her and so does the DA."

A woman spoke next to Mia's mother. "Look Mia is a very imaginative girl. I'm sure this was just a couple of teenagers fooling around."

Andy took in her uniform. "You're Mia's cheer coach?"

Mia's father nodded. "And this is the basketball coach Eric Young."

Andy grabbed her radio. "Diaz can you meet me in the east waiting room?"

Soon Chris arrived. He took in the people and spoke to Andy.

"Officer McNally?"

"This is Mia's cheerleading coach. I'm sure that Detective Nash has a few questions for her back at the station."

Chris caught on. "Of course. Will you come with me ma'am?"

She followed Chris very confused. Sam walked over and looked at Andy.

"Peck and Epstein are with Mr. Jefferies and his parents. How is Mia?"

"We have the DNA."

He nodded and pulled her aside. He dropped his voice before speaking.

"We got the DNA and Peck's going to take him to the station and book him. Problem is I have 2 lawyers breathing down my neck and a school Principal. What is Mia prepared for?"

She sighed. "We should take her through everything."

He nodded and they stepped into the room. Mia was back in her clothes and looked at them.

"Detective...sorry I forgot your name."

He smiled. "Swarek. I told you I would be here every step of the way so now I am going to tell you what happens. Stephen is saying that you consented. The problem is you are under the age of consent and we can prove that he knew that. I have rushed your amniotic fluid to the lab. When the DNA comes back there will be no denying any of it. So he is being booked at the station now and he will go straight to arraignment. You do not have to be there. I have already spoken to the ADA and we are getting a restraining order for you. But he will be released probably we don't have enough to remand him. He's not dangerous."

She nodded. "People are going to hate me."

Andy spoke honestly. "Mia, take it from me, it takes a lot of guts to stand up for yourself. Sure people may not like it but out of a hundred people there is that one who will think you are extremely brave. Detective Swarek and I already think that you are."

She smiled slightly and then it dropped. "What will I tell this baby? That I sent its father to prison?"

"You'll tell it that no matter what, hurting someone else to make yourself feel better is not right. And you are all this baby has."

Andy hugged her and spoke. "Now you have already made your statement so you can go home."

Sam nodded. "If your mom and dad make you feel bad just remember that we are on your side."

She nodded. "Thank you."

They led her out and Mrs. Taylor looked at her.

"Mia. What are you doing?"

Mia looked at Andy and stood her ground. "What he did was wrong and I want to let everyone know that he is a rapist. And a creep."

Shawn spoke to her. "Well coach was here. Under the circumstances the principal had to suspend him and now we aren't going to playoffs."

"What does Stephen have to do with that?"

"Umm he's the best point guard in the league."

Mia got mad and looked at her brother. "For Christ sake! Man Up! You are just as good as Stephen well here's your chance to prove it. And what happened to us against the world? You promised that you would look after me eveeer since dad died."

Andy paused and looked at Mr. Taylor. "You're not their father?"

Mrs. Taylor spoke quietly. "Their father died five years ago. I married Michael three years ago."

Shawn froze and then dropped his voice. "He really raped you?"

"Yes. I drank a cup of punch at the party and next thing I knew I woke up with a pounding headache bleeding."

He looked at Sam. "He gave her GHB."

"Ho do you know?"

"Because some of the guys were passing it around at the party to loosen the girls up. I swear I didn't take it."

Sam nodded. "Can you come to the station with me and make an official statement?"

He nodded and hugged his sister. Then he followed Sam.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days later the DNA came back. It confirmed Mia's story. Andy felt happy to get Mia justice. But then she had to deal with her own life problems. She walked into she and Sam's apartment and found Marlo on the couch with Sam and Elena. Sam was making faces at the baby. Marlo smiled.

"Hey Andy."

Andy smiled and took off her jacket. "Hey." She grabbed Boo and petted him. "The DNA came back for the Taylor case it was a match."

Sam nodded. "Knew it would be. How's Mia?"

"The school thinks she is a snitch but at least her family came around."

She sat down in the empty arm chair and petted Boo. Sam played with Elena and after an hour Marlo stood.

"I better get her home and in bed."

Sam nodded and fastened her into her car seat. Once they left Sam glanced at Andy.

"Do you want to order dinner?"

She grabbed the take out menus and ordered a pizza. While they waited they watched a basketball game on tv. Sam glanced over.

"You've been quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Uh oh."

She cracked a smile. "You should have seen the look on that punks face when we arrested him."

"I bet it was good."

She nodded. "Trace almost took a picture to remember it."

He chuckled. "She should have."

As they ate dinner and relaxed Andy couldn't help but remember why she agreed to all of this in the first place. And she almost laughed at herself. She had come home and was jealous of a baby. There were always times when she wished that she had Sam all to herself but then there were times that she saw so much of him in Elena that it made her smile. She was so tor when it came to her. All she could do was hope that it would get better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"All I am saying is he will not just ask me and it is getting frustrating."

Andy rolled her eyes as she drove. "Chloe trust me Dov loves you. He will propose when he is ready."

Chloe groaned. "I know but I have been hinting for two months. I even left a business card for a nice jeweler on the coffee table."

Andy laughed. "Price you are a subtle as a gun to the head."

 _1504 we have a domestic at 480 East Henson Apartment 3B. Female caller claiming that her boyfriend is attacking her. Suspect is a 26 year old mail with a skull tattoo on face._

Andy flipped on the sirens and sped off. Chloe glanced around as she spoke.

"What kind of person tattoos their face? I mean I know a lot of drug dealers do but still doesn't it hurt?"

Andy shrugged. "Not my face."

When they reached the apartment building. They got out and took the stairs. When they reached the second floor they heard yelling. Andy put a hand on her gun and approached the third floor. When they reached the door Chloe pounded and spoke.

"Police! Open the door!"

A few minutes later they hear a scream. Andy kicked in the door and saw a man going out the window.

"Price he went out the fire escape!"

Chloe ran around to cut him off while Andy got onto her radio.

"This is 1504 we need backup at this location."

She ran down the fire escape and jumped the last level. She barreled after him. Halfway down the block Chloe caught up and they ran together. The guy then ran out in front of a cab and got hit. Andy grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"We can add evading arrest to your charges."

She cuffed him and dragged him to their car. She searched him and found heroin in his pocket. When they brought him into booking a while later he appeared to be going through withdraw. He puked all over them. When they walked up to the desk Oliver was standing there and made a face.

"You need to take him to the hospital if he's sick."

Andy looked at him. "We didn't realize how sick he was until we got him inside. He's going through withdraw."

Oliver nodded. "Well call EMS and hit the showers."

They went to call but he started to seize. Andy spoke to Chloe.

"Get him on the ground."

She complied. Andy called an ambulance and looked at Chloe and the rookie standing there.

"Do you two got this for now?"

Chloe nodded. "Go get Chris to take the squad."

Andy walked into the main area and looked up when she heard a laugh. Sam and Marlo were standing with a group of officers showing them pictures. He hadn't even noticed that she had walked in covered in vomit. She saw Chris and tossed him the keys.

"Diaz can you grab our squad we have a guy going straight to the hospital."

He nodded and Andy walked back into booking. Chloe looked up.

"Andy I think he's choking."

She knelt down and looked. He had no pulse. She started doing CPR.

"Chloe yell for help."

She yelled out the door. "Hey we need some help in here!"

A few minutes later Chris, Oliver, and two other officers came running in. Andy was still giving the guy CPR. Oliver looked at Chloe.

"How long has he been down?"

"Two, maybe three minutes."

Chris motioned for Andy to move and was about to take over chest compressions when EMS walked in. They filled them in and Andy opted to ride with them. She was in the ambulance when they guy passed. She sighed and looked at the emt.

"What happens now?"

"We take him in and he will be officially declared and then you'll be hit with a mountain of paperwork."

She nodded. When they arrived at the hospital they were told to wait in a room. Next thing Andy knew they were locking them in. She yelled.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?"

A man in a hazmat suit spoke. "You're under quarantine."

Andy looked at him in horror.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver locked the doors and gathered everyone. He spoke quickly.

"Everyone listen up! Officer's McNalley and Price brought in a guy who appeared to be sick. In route to the hospital he died and the hospital doesn't know why. Until they can figure out what happened we are under quarantine. Now Officer McNally is being held at the hospital along with the emts and Officer Price has been placed in my office. Anyone else who came in contact with the guy needs to report to me."

Sam walked over. "Is Andy okay?"

He paused. "I don't know. Try calling her because these guys are not giving me any information."

He nodded and stepped away. He pulled his phone out and Marlo walked up to him panicked.

"Sam I only gave the daycare enough formula for today. If we're in here for more then a couple hours she'll run out."

He spoke quickly. "Call your sister i'm sure she can make sure Elena gets more formula."

She nodded and he helped her to sit. He sighed.

"I'll call her myself."

"Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Andy looked at the doctor as he inserted the needle.

"What do you think he had?"

The doctor glanced at her. "I honestly don't know. But whatever it was killed him within eight hours."

She nodded. "So should I be worried?"

He finally admitted. "I don't know."

As soon as the doctor and nurses left the room with the vials of blood Andy grabbed her phone. Sam answered on the first ring.

"McNally? I was just about to call you."

She spoke quickly. "Sam the guy died within eight hours and they don't know what it is. What if I am sick? What if I drop dead in this room with two dudes that I don't even know...?"

He stopped her. "Andy take a deep breath."

She did as he asked and then he spoke to her calmly.

"Listen, until they tell you to worry try not to."

She sighed. "Easier said then done. What if I am sick?"

"Then you are in the best place to be sick."

She rolled her eyes and cracked a small smile. He spoke knowingly.

"I just made you smile didn't I?"

"It will all be okay. You'll see."

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Always. I love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After three hours stuck in room a doctor finally spoke to them. Luckily the disease wasn't contagious. The guy had taken a bad dose of steroids. Andy was released and went to the station to get out of her uniform. When she walked in Sam was waiting. he gave a sigh of relief.

"McNally."

She ran and hugged him tight. When he finally released her they went into the girls locker room and she changed.

"So how was being trapped with emts?"

She smiled. "They were pretty cool. But I am in no rush to do it again any time soon."

He chuckled. When she finished getting dress they left and headed home. Andy collapsed on the couch. Sam handed her a beer and then joined her. She glanced at him.

"How was your day?"

"I had to call Marlo's sister when we were put on quarantine."

"Is Elena okay?"

"Yeah. I was actually thinking that I could ask Marlo if we could take her alone for a night. I mean she pretty much sleeps through the night now and we have plenty of formula here for her."

"Are you sure Marlo will let you?"

"I don't know. She has no reason not to so I guess it's worth a shot."

"If you're okay with it then so am I."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Sam walked up to Marlo. She was working on their cyber security. He sat down on her desk.

"So I was wanting to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I want to start taking Elena for a weekend every month and have her start spending the night at my place."

Marlo gave him her full attention. "I don't know..."

"I am her father."

"I know that it's just...she's never been away from me at night before."

"But she'll be with me. You know I won't let anything happen to her. I think it's better if we start having her stay over now then if we try when she's a toddler."

Marlo sighed and was quiet for a minute. "We can try it."

"How's Friday night? I can pick her up from daycare and drop her off to you Sunday afternoon."

"I don't know about a whole weekend."

"Well we have to try it."

She nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was more excited then Andy had ever seen him before. He was rushing around Friday morning making sure everything was sanitized and perfect for when Elena came over. Andy had made sure her room was all put together. She even found herself getting excited. A couple of nights with Elena without Marlo breathing down her neck. It would be the first time Andy would get to bond with her. She found that they day was just creeping by slowly. When end of tour finally came she met Sam in the truck. He sped to the daycare and came out with Elena. She was very happy. When they got home Sam carried her inside. He set her in her stationary entertainer.

"Are you at Daddy's house?"

Elena was so distracted by her toys she didn't seem to notice where she was. Andy cooked dinner and then helped Sam get Elena ready for bed. He gave her a bath then put her in pink footie pajamas. He laid her in her crib and she seemed to be okay. They made it through dinner without problems but then while they were cleaning up to get ready for bed Elena started to cry. Sam walked into the nursery and grabbed her.

"Hey it's okay. Daddy's here."

She wouldn't settle. She kept looking around and was crying louder and louder. Andy brought him up a bottle and he gave it to her. It seemed to quiet her. He laid her back down and saw her eyelids droop. He and Andy went to bed. Andy was in a deep sleep when she all of a sudden heard Elena crying. She sat up and saw Sam hadn't budged yet. She thought that this was a good opportunity for her to bond with Elena. She walked into the nursery and flipped the small lamp on in the corner. She pulled the baby from her crib and sat down in the glider in the corner. She laid Elena on her chest and rubbed small circles across the baby's back. She started to sing quietly.

 _Midnight, moonlight shining through the curtain lace. Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face. One sweet angel sleeping in my arms. You are the gift that makes my world complete. And you'll never know how much I love you. And I'll keep on telling you, my whole life through. Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why. So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby._

She was stunned that when she looked down Elena had settled and was smiling up at her. Andy kissed her head and rocked her back to sleep. She went back to bed smiling.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Sam woke up early and made coffee. Andy woke up and checked in on Elena. She was wide awake staring up at the mobile. She saw Andy and smiled. Andy grabbed her and carried her downstairs. Sam looked up and smiled.

"There are my girls."

She smiled and kissed him. "She was wide awake."

Throughout the day Marlo was constantly texting Sam making sure Elena was okay. Sam and Andy regardless, had an amazing day. They took Elena to the park and then just played with her in their apartment. Elena really warmed up to Andy and by bedtime Saturday night Andy had her giggling. They put her to bed and just like the night before she woke up around midnight. Andy went in again and sang her back to sleep. She was actually sad on Sunday to see Elena go home. But at least Marlo agreed they could have her a weekend every month. It was a small step in the right direction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I do not own the song lyrics and no copyright was intended. All rights go to their rightful owners. Hope you love the update XOXO- Sissy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Andy was sitting at her desk when Gail walked over reading a file.

"Hey can you run a check for a Peter Kane in the system?"

Andy typed and nodded. "Peter Kane. Arrested in 09 for assault."

Gail looked. "Anything since?"

"No. Why? What's up?"

She sat down. "Price and I responded to a domestic. The guy had beat up his wife so bad she needed over 35 stitches. Then she recanted and there is nothing that we can do if she says she fell down the basement stairs. We have no proof."

Andy grabbed the file. "Well just because any other assaults are not in the system doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Meaning?"

"Let's look up some of his exes."

They got to work. After the third woman swore that Peter was Gods gift to women Gail looked at Andy.

"So much for your theory."

"Well there is still one more name."

"And the odds of that are next to nothing."

When they reached the house they walked up to the door. Andy rang the bell and the door swung open. They were met by a woman in a wheelchair. She looked confused.

"Officers. How can I help you?"

Gail looked at her notebook. "We're looking for a Molly Simon?"

"That's me."

Andy smiled politely. "Do you mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?"

She nodded. "Sure. Excuse the mess."

They walked in and saw a bunch of toys sprawled on the living room floor. Molly looked up and motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"My mom usually cleans when she gets off work."

Andy nodded and sat down. Molly looked curious.

"May I ask what all this is about?"

Gail spoke. "Peter Kane. I was told you dated him a couple years ago?"

Molly glowered. "Yes. What did he do now?"

"He assaulted his wife. But she recanted so we have been talking with all of his exes to see if he abused any of them."

She laughed but without any humor. "He's the one who put me in this chair."

"How?"

She sighed. "When we first started seeing eachother Peter was the man any girl could wish for. Polite, smart, charming...I was fooled. But then after a few months he asked me to move in with him. I said yes. That's when the abuse started. The first time was because I didn't have dinner ready when he came home from work. Then it was because I spoke with a man. Then it was for no reason at all. I stuck with him out of fear. But then one night he got so mad he shoved me down the stairs. I tried to catch myself and ended up breaking my T5 vertebra."

Andy's eyes were wide. "Why didn't you press charges?"

She hesitated before sighing. "Good or bad he's my son's father. I couldn't be the one to send him to jail."

Gail nodded. "Dos he have a relationship with your son?"

"No. We have an agreement that he keeps his distance and in return I do not hit him up for child support."

Gail spoke quickly. "Would you be willing to come forward and file a complaint?"

She hesitated. "I can't. Like I said he is the father of my child and I can not be the one who sends him to jail. Besides going up against Peter is suicide."

"What do you mean?"

"He owns a private security company. He has men literally paid to kill people without a trace. I can't leave my son without a mother."

When they left Gail sighed. "Well that was informative."

Andy nodded. "It gave me an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"We need to shake him up. Nothing illegal just enough to let him know we are watching."

She nodded. They drove the Peter Kane's street and started knocking on doors. When they reached a middle aged man he looked curious.

"Can I help you?"

Andy nodded. "Yes my name is Officer Andy McNally and this is Officer Peck. We are going door to door warning the neighbors about domestic violence. In family neighborhoods like this we want you all to know the signs and be able to help eachother."

He took the pamphlet and nodded. "I'm head of neighborhood watch. I can order these through the prescient right?"

She nodded and handed him her card. "Please do we are really trying to make a difference."

"Of course. I can pass these out to my members. I really admire what you guys are doing."

They nodded and Gail smiled. "We're just doing our job."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was typing away at her computer when Chloe walked up to her.

"Umm Andy there is a guy at the front desk for you and he is pissed."

Andy cocked her brow and stood. "Tell Oliver I am going to be late for parade."

She nodded and Andy walked out to reception. She saw Peter Kane standing there.

"Mr. Kane. What brings you here?"

He walked up to her and Andy saw the flames in his eyes. "You spoke with my neighbors and handed out your stupid little pamphlets."

She spoke innocently. "We were just doing our jobs Mr. Kane."

"You terrified my wife."

"I don't think we are the ones that terrified her but by all means if she would like to come in and talk to us..."

"She isn't saying anything to you!"

He raised his voice and started backing Andy into a corner. She looked and she was the only officer in the area due to parade. She glanced towards the room and saw Oliver was wrapping up. Andy stood her ground.

"Tell me this Pete. What kind of man has to hit a defenseless woman to feel like a man?"

He curled his lip and got cocky. "I don't have to do anything to my wife."

"That's not what she told us."

"She didn't tell you anything. She doesn't blink, eat or urinate without my permission."

Andy smiled. "Guess what? She blinked." She saw the fear creeping in. She dropped her voice. "Are you scared that I may be right? That you are loosing your grip on her?"

He glared at her. "You have no idea who you are messing with."

He turned and walked out. Andy smiled to herself and walked into parade. Oliver noticed and spoke.

"McNally so nice of you to join us."

She sat next to Chris. When parade was finally over Chloe walked up to her curious.

"Is everything okay with that guy?"

"Yeah everything is good."

But that was just the calm before the storm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was putting on her shoes while Sam put on his shirt. She glanced at him.

"Anything exciting today?"

He smiled. "Well I have seven cases that are this close to being solved that I need to deal with. I need to sweet talk an ADA into getting me some warrants and if I am feeling energetic I will help Nash with her drug raid."

She stood and kissed him. "Sounds exciting."

"I can always use your help."

She pretended to think it over before smiling. "I'm good."

He laughed. They rode into work together before going their separate ways. Throughout the day Andy had the feeling that someone was watching her. She shook it off. Riding with Chloe was a great distraction due to the fact she was constantly talking. When tour was over Andy changed back into her clothes and walked up to the D's office. She paused at the top of the steps. Sam and Marlo were laughing together and Marlo had her hand on Sam's arm. Andy attempted to ignore it and stomped on the last step to announce her presence. Sam glanced up and stood. Andy smiled.

"Are you ready?"

He sighed. "I'm gonna keep working a little longer. This case is busting wide open."

She nodded and Chris came up behind her. Andy glanced at him.

"Can I catch a ride home with you?"

He nodded. "Sure." He yelled to Dov. "Hey you coming?"

Dov shook his head. "Traci is going to give me a ride."

"Okay."

Andy kissed Sam. "I'll see you at home."

He nodded. "Have a good night Diaz."

Chris led Andy to his car. She slid into the passenger seat and took some deep breaths. Chris looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I think I got food poisoning. Chloe had me eat lunch at this weird Tibetan restaurant with grey chicken."

He made a face. "Gross."

He dropped her off and she walked up to their apartment. She unlocked the door and tossed her keys on the table. She then jumped into the shower. It was then that she started to get the odd feeling like she wasn't alone. She shook it off and stepped out. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked into she and Sam's room. She changed into sweatpants and her academy t-shirt. She walked back into the kitchen to start some dinner when she heard something creak. She turned and looked around. She saw Boo playing with a chew toy on his bed in the living room. She shrugged and turned back to looking through the fridge. Then she heard it again. This time Boo stood and started to growl. Andy looked at him.

"What's wrong Boo?"

He kept growling and then ran towards something. Andy heard a yell and she looked. A man wearing a mask was standing in her hallway. Boo was holding onto his arm. The guy kicked him and Boo fell to the ground. Andy ran towards her phone but the guy hit her in the head with something hard. She staggered. She grabbed hold of her off duty weapon and tried to fire. She ended up shooting the couch. Then she was being put in a choke hold and everything went dark.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Traci was about to leave for the night when Oliver came rushing up the stairs. Sam and Dov were finishing up paperwork and Marlo was packing up to leave. He looked stressed.

"Suit up we're responding to a 911."

Dov raised his brows. "We are?"

Oliver looked at Sam. "A call was placed to 911 about shots fired at 462 Langly Av. Apt B."

Sam felt a chill run down his spine. Dov looked at Oliver.

"I don't get it."

Sam spoke. "That's Andy's and I's place."

Soon they were all speeding towards Sam and Andy's home. Traci and Oliver were first on scene. Traci ran up the stairs and heard Boo yelping. She looked at Oliver.

"Ready?"

He nodded and she forced in the door. Her eyes flashed from Andy's gun on the floor to the dog who was still laying on the ground. She cleared the first floor while Oliver cleared the second. Traci bent over Boo and saw the blood on him. Oliver ran back down the stairs just as Dov, Marlo and Sam burst inside. Sam looked at them.

"Andy?"

Oliver holstered his weapon. "Gone. Looks like she put up a fight."

Dov put on gloves and picked up her gun. He opened it and smelled.

"This has been fired recently. One round is missing."

Marlo looked and pointed to the couch. "I found it."

Sam bent over Boo with Traci. "Is he hurt?"

Traci shook her head. "This isn't his blood." Her eyes then widened. "Don't touch him!"

They all looked at her as she jumped up and ran out the apartment. She returned a minute later with their medical kit. She pulled out a box of cotton swabs and started taking samples from Boo. Sam cocked his brow.

"What are you doing?"

"I think Boo may have bitten Andy's attacker. So if this is the perp's blood, we have DNA."

Sam nodded and petted Boo. Where was Andy and who had her?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the trunk of a car. Her hands and feet were hog tied and her mouth was covered with duct tape. She tried to maneuver herself around but couldn't. It was dark and cold. She did know that wherever she was the car wasn't moving. She tried to come up with a plan but it was hard when she couldn't move her arms or her legs. She tried to undo the ropes that were containing her but she couldn't. Se figured her best bet was going to be for her to save her strength and fight when she had to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was pacing around the parade room. Traci, Chris, Gail, Chloe and Oliver were all watching him carefully. Much to Sam's dismay Luke Callahan walked in. He looked at Oliver.

"Where's our clock?"

Oliver glanced at Chris. "What time did you drop Andy off?"

"Around 7:30."

"And the 911 call came in at 8:30."

Luke nodded. "So she's been missing a little over 2 hours. Okay we all know that statistics. Kidnapped women have usually 12 hours. Kidnapped cops have about six. So we need a list of suspects. Go through Andy's collars and see who is out or who made threats. Go through her phone and laptop see if anyone has threatened her."

Gail looked at him unsure. "That's going to be a long list."

"Well we'll hopefully be able to narrow it down."

They left the area and got to work. Luke looked at Sam and Oliver.

"Are you up for some questions?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fire away."

Luke pulled out his notebook. "Has Andy been acting out of the normal lately?"

"No."

"Has she said anything about someone threatening her or following her?"

"Not that she told me?"

"Everything good in the marriage?"

Sam glared. "Yes."

"As far as you know."

Sam shook his head. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I just mean if Andy wasn't happy she probably wouldn't tell you."

Before Sam could answer Oliver stepped in.

"There is nothing wrong with their marriage."

Luke nodded. "I have to ask. Whoever broke into your apartment and took Andy, there are no signs of forced entry."

Sam raised his brows. "She let them in?"

Luke took a picture out of the file he was holding and showed it to him. "Does Andy always leave the door open?"

Sam saw it was the back door. He sighed and closed his eyes. "If she's home and she's awake she leaves it open so Boo can step out onto the patio."

Luke nodded. "We're going to find her Sam. Can you think of anyone who has made a threat against her or you in the past month?"

Sam looked up. "I need a pen."

He started making a list. He then shoved it at Luke.

"This is just this month."

Luke sighed. "Well i'll interview all of them if I have too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe walked up to Oliver's office where Sam was sitting with Oliver and Traci. Chloe knocked on the door. Oliver glanced up at her.

"What do you have Price?"

Chloe hesitated as she stepped into the room. "Nothing suspicious on her phone or computer but..."

"But?"

"Last week a man came in looking for Andy. He was pissed and Andy and him got into some kind of argument in the lobby. Andy shook it off like it was nothing but he was threatening."

Traci snapped to attention. "Do you know who it was?"

"No but Gail might she seemed to recognize him. I pulled the security camera footage."

She handed Traci a tablet and Traci watched the exchange. She looked at Sam.

"It looks like she's egging him on."

Oliver yelled for Gail out the door. She cam upstairs and looked at him.

"I'm almost done going through her arrest for the past 6 months."

Traci showed her the footage. "Do you know this guy?"

Gail looked and her eyes widened. "That's Peter Kane."

Chloe cocked her brow. "The guy who beat up his wife?"

She nodded. "Andy and I went door to door in his neighborhood handing out the signs of domestic violence pamphlets. Just to see if we could shake him. I guess it worked."

Oliver looked at her carefully. "Could this guy have taken Andy?"

"He owns a private security company."

Traci nodded. "I'll tell Luke."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was pacing in Oliver's office. When Luke walked in he turned quickly.

"Did you find her?"

Luke shook his head. "Peter Kane has an air tight alibi. He was at the gym. We have him on the security camera."

"That doesn't mean he didn't hire someone to do it."

"Considering his way of getting back at Andy was going to be to file a formal complaint against her I don't think he had anything to do with it. Plus he did seem generally surprised."

Traci sighed. "So now we're back to square one."

Sam sat in a chair and put his head in his hands. "She's been gone for four hours. She's running out of time."

"We'll find her Sam."

Before they could say anything else Dov came bursting into the room.

"911 just got a report of an abandoned car."

Sam looked at him. "And?"

"And your neighbor reported that he saw a car matching the description outside of your house last night."

Sam stood and grabbed his jacket. Oliver grabbed his arm.

"Sam you can't..."

Sam pleaded with him. "It's Andy."

Oliver sighed. "Let's go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris and Chloe were going through the car. Chris tried to open the trunk but couldn't.

"Hey Price pop the trunk."

She did and his heart dropped. It didn't help that Sam and Luke came running over.

"Is she in there?"

Chris looked at Dov. "Keep him back and call crime scene."

Dov grabbed Sam and held him. Luke looked in the trunk and saw the blood stains. He dropped his voice.

"It may not be her blood."

"But what if it is?"

Luke sighed and noticed something. He put on his exam gloves and grabbed ahold of it. Chris saw it as Luke examined it in his palm.

"That's Andy's. She wears those earrings everyday."

Luke nodded and grabbed an evidence bag. He dropped the earring in it and walked over to where Oliver and Dov were restraining Sam. He looked at him carefully before handing him the evidence bag. Sam looked and saw it was one of Andy's earrings.

"What's in the trunk?"

Luke sighed. "Blood. But we don't know if it's Andy's."

Oliver nodded. "If it is?"

Luke looked over and yelled at Chris. "Are there any other tire marks!?"

Chris shook his head. Luke yelled back.

"Search the area! He couldn't have gotten her far."

Chris and Chloe both took off along with Gail and Dov. Luke looked at Sam.

"I need you to help me with this."

"What do you mean?"

"Go home see if anything is out of place. Figure out how this guy thinks. I'll keep up the search out here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam felt better having something to do. He and Oliver were in the middle of searching the house when Noelle walked in. Sam cocked a brow.

"What are you doing here?"

She hugged him. "Diaz called and told me what happened. What can I do?"

"We're trying to figure out how the guy thinks."

Noelle nodded. Oliver started.

"Okay there was no sign of forced entry, so he wasn't here when Andy got home."

Sam nodded. "She tosses her keys and phone on the table. Then she...goes upstairs to shower."

They walked up the stairs and Sam looked in the bathroom. He noticed a towel was in the hamper. He then found the clothes that Andy had been wearing.

"The description isn't going to work."

"Why?"

He came out of the bathroom holding Andy's jeans and navy sweater. He then set them down. Noelle looked at him.

"Okay so what did she change into?"

Sam shrugged and looked in Andy's drawers. He noticed one thing in particular was missing.

"Her old academy shirt is gone."

Oliver grabbed his phone. "I'll text Callahan."

Sam then looked around the rest of the room. He noticed the medicine cabinet wasn't shut all the way. He then saw the bottle sitting on Andy's nightstand. He grabbed it and showed it to Noelle.

"She's sick."

Noelle looked. "Pepto bismol?"

He nodded and set it back down. "Okay so she came home, showered, changed. Then she doesn't feel good so she...she goes back downstairs and makes dinner for me. If I work late she always makes me dinner."

They walked back downstairs and Sam looked in the oven and on the stove.

"Nothing."

Noelle noticed the mail on the table. "Maybe she didn't get that far. Looks like she was going through the mail."

Sam nodded. "She organizes it by priority. It drives me crazy."

Oliver saw the pain on his friend's face. "Okay so something must have caught her attention because she grabbed her gun."

Noelle walked through the first floor and nodded.

"Okay I'm Andy McNally. I'm waiting for my husband to get home." She walked passed an amused Sam and looked at the mail. "I'm going through my mail. Organizing it...something gets my attention...but what?"

She looked behind her back at what she had a clear view of. The dog bed.

"Maybe she heard the dog? Maybe he got her attention?"

Oliver nodded. "Okay so I hear my dog and I turn towards him." He walked over to Boo's bed and then nodded. "There is no blood by the bed so maybe Boo charged the guy, bit him and that gave Andy enough time to get to her gun."

Noelle nodded. "Okay so I have my gun but the guy has kicked my dog and fractured his rib so he doesn't get back up. I try and fire but this guy charges me or hits me. I stagger and my round goes through the sofa. Then..." She looked at the floor and saw scuff marks. "He came at her from behind and either drugged her or something. But she fought."

Sam nodded. "So whoever it was Boo felt threatened by them immediately. He never growls or bites."

Noelle nodded. "But this was organized yet disorganized. The guy used opportunity yet he knew Andy would fight."

Sam sighed. "But we're no closer to finding her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gail answered her phone and ran into Oliver's office. He had just gotten back with Sam and Noelle and were filling Luke and Traci in on what they found. Oliver looked up.

"What do you have Peck?"

She spoke quickly. "The lab got a hit off the DNA found in Boo's mouth."

Luke nodded. "What are they in the system for?"

"No you don't get it. Andy didn't arrest the guy. He's not a perp. He's a former detective with 15. Charlie Walsh."

Sam felt his heart sink. "No...no way."

Luke looked at him. "Wasn't he your old TO?"

Sam sank into a chair and nodded. "I turned him in for lying about a case and falsifying records a couple years ago."

"Had he ever met Andy?"

"I didn't think he had. She and I weren't together then."

Gail tossed Luke the file. "Look at who his partner was."

Luke read. "Detective Tommy McNally."

Noelle started to pace. "Okay so Walsh grabs the wife of the detective who ruined his reputation and she also happens to be my ex partner's daughter?"

Oliver shook his head. "There has to more to this. Why did he leave the force?"

Luke looked. "Medical reasons is all that is listed...but he was sent to the hospital a week before he retired."

"For what?"

"GSW to the left leg."

Traci thought. "He walks with a limp."

Luke looked at Oliver. "We need to get Tommy down here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Andy opened her eyes in a cold, damp basement. She shivered and looked around. There was nothing personal down here to tell her who her abductor was. She looked at her hands. She had on metal shackles on her wrist and ankles. They connected to the floor. There was no way she was getting out of them. She still struggled trying to see if they had any give. Then a door opened somewhere over her head. She paused and listened as footsteps got closer and closer. She then heard a door open to the basement. She saw a man walk down them and turn. Andy couldn't see his face until he was directly in front of her. She knew who he was at once.

"Detective Walsh?"

He smiled oddly. "I'm not a detective anymore Sweetie. You can call me Charlie."

Andy tried to wrap her head around it. "Why? Sam trusts you and looks up to you."

He snickered. "Swarek turned me in for falsifying records to give a father closure. He's a coward. Just like your old man."

"What does my dad have to do with any of this?"

"Did he ever tell you the story of why I retired?"

She shook her head and he continued.

"We were in a police shoot out. We had been trying to bring in a suspect for questioning when he opened fire on us. There was a little girl in the doorway and instead of waiting for backup your father decided to run and grab the girl. When I tried to cover him I took a bullet to the knee. Then I was the one who got yelled at for putting a civilian at risk."

Andy was stunned. "My dad did the right thing."

"For who? He didn't follow protocol."

"But he saved a kid's life."

"That means nothing to me. Look at what happened! I had to take a medical discharge because I became addicted to painkillers. Yet your old man could still hit the bottle."

Andy knew that he wasn't going to listen to reason. He reached over into a tool box and grabbed a roll of duct tape. He duct taped Andy's mouth and then her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe led Tommy McNally upstairs and into Oliver's office. The only people in there were Luke, Sam and Oliver. He looked at Sam.

"The cop downstairs told me that Andy was kidnapped?"

Sam nodded. "By Charlie Walsh."

"Charlie? No way."

"DNA confirms it."

Tommy sank into a chair and Oliver spoke to him carefully.

"You were his old partner?"

Tommy nodded. "Only for a couple of months. I had just gotten done training you."

Luke spoke. "What happened Tommy?"

He sighed. "Do you guys remember the serial killer that left the women in pieces and then buried them in blocks of concrete?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah I was about ready to go undercover for the first time. I was still partnered with Jerry."

"Well we had found a guy that looked good for it. We went to talk to him. We hadn't even stepped out of the car when he opened fire on us. We radioed for back up but then...I saw his eight year old daughter right by the door. She reminded me so much of Andy. I ran and grabbed her and got her to safety. Charlie had tried to cover me and ended up getting shot in the knee because he didn't want to move. I stayed with the girl. We ended up getting the guy and he confessed to all six murders. I got all the credit because I not only brought the guy in alive but I saved the little girl. Charlie was pissed. He went through physical therapy for six months. When he finally returned he was jittery, withdrawn, moody, and unpredictable."

Luke understood. "He had become addicted to his pain killers."

Tommy nodded. "I had a party at my house and he had left his stash in the guest room. Andy was a senior in high school. One of her friends had seen the pills and overdosed. Andy had taken them too." He looked at them. "He almost killed my little girl and he was so high he didn't care."

Oliver spoke. "So you turned him in?"

"I had too. But he never spoke to me again. But I think that situation was the last straw for Andy. She straightened her life out and applied to the academy the next year."

Luke sighed. "Well care to choose a reason for why he took Andy?"

Oliver nodded. "Okay no matter what the reason we need to find her."

Chloe came in without knocking and Oliver saw the look on her face.

"What now?"

"I just spoke with the lab. We need to find Andy."

Luke looked at her. "Thank you but we all know that."

"No...she's pregnant."

Sam looked at her shocked. "What?"

"The blood that was in the trunk is Andy's and her HCG levels are high."

Sam felt sick to his stomach. Oliver looked at her.

"Tell the others to look into Charlie Walsh. Go through everything. Find him."

She nodded and walked out. Tommy was stunned into silence. Oliver patted Sam on the back.

"Andy is a tough girl."

Sam nodded and dropped his voice so only Oliver could hear. "We have been talking about having a baby of our own. We decided a couple months ago to not try but to not prevent. We figured it would take a while."

Tommy spoke up. "So how do we find her?"

Luke sighed. "We dig into Charlie. You and Sam know him well. He's smart and an ex cop he wouldn't risk taking her to his own house."

Oliver nodded. "But something there might point us to where he is keeping her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris came back from checking Walsh's house. He spoke with Oliver.

"Hey we didn't find any sign that Andy had ever been there but we did find these in his office."

Oliver looked. They were surveillance pictures of Andy. Some of her with Sam. Oliver sighed and looked at Chris.

"Anything else?"

Gail walked over. "Possibly. Walsh had a live in girl friend that died from breast cancer a few years ago."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah I went to her funeral with Sam."

"Then why is there a house fifteen minutes away from Walsh's with utilities still being paid for in her name."

Oliver nodded and ran up the stairs. He ducked his head in the office and spoke to Luke.

"We have an address."

Luke nodded and followed. He hesitated before looking at Sam.

"You coming Sammy?"

Sam stood and followed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Andy heard a door open she didn't think much of it. She heard footsteps and the basement door opening. But then she heard a familiar voice.

"McNally?!"

Chris Diaz. She tried to scream but it was muffled. He yelled again.

"Andy?!"

She turned herself and rattled her chains. She then heard Chris yell to someone.

"I got her! Get EMS down here!"

Cool gentle hands removed the tape on her eyes and mouth. Chris looked stressed yet relieved.

"Are you hurt?"

Andy shook her head and tried to sit up. Chris pulled at the chains. Andy shook her head.

"That isn't going to work. I've tried."

She looked up and saw Sam running to her.

"McNally."

He dropped to his knees and hugged her tight. He looked like he hadn't slept in hours. She gave a sigh of relief. She spoke quickly.

"It was Charlie Walsh. He was in the hallway and then Boo bit him and..."

Sam brushed her hair out of her face. "We got him and Boo's fine."

She nodded. Luke Callahan came down and quickly found some bolt cutters. He carefully cut the chains and removed the shackles.

"Can you walk?"

She nodded and stood. Sam led her out of the basement and into a warm car. He surprised her and stayed in the back with her. Dov drove them to the hospital and let Andy get checked out. Sam didn't leave her. When Traci walked in she hugged her friend tight.

"We need to stop making a habit of this."

Andy nodded. "At least we both put up one hell of a fight."

Traci laughed. "You know it." She handed her a duffle. "I grabbed you some clothes."

"Thanks."

She left them and the nurse handed Andy a cup of pills.

"Here are some antibiotics to ward off any infections from the rusty chains. They're safe for the baby."

Andy looked at her confused. "What baby?"

"Your baby."

Sam coughed and motioned to the nurse. She nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Andy turned to Sam the moment the door shut. "What baby?"

"We found blood in the car he transported you in and we tested it...your HCG levels were high."

She was stunned. "But we...we just started to well not prevent."

"I know."

She then grinned. "We're having a baby?"

He nodded and kissed her. Then they both pulled away grinning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Andy took a week off after her ordeal but then went right back to work on modified duty. Sam thought she was going back too fast but Andy was loosing her mind being stuck at home. Her first couple weeks back were virtually uneventful. She answered phones and filed paperwork. She was cleaning an interview room when she noticed something odd. Marlo walked into the station with a bunch of files. She walked into the interview room and dumped them onto the table Andy had just cleaned.

"Hey Marlo. What's all that?"

"Oh just an investigation I am working on."

"Anything you need help with?"

"No I got it."

Andy left the room. She had noticed that Marlo seemed jittery. She brought it up to Sam that night while he cooked dinner.

"Did Marlo seem off today?"

He glanced up at her. "No why?"

She shrugged. "I saw her this morning she seemed kinda jittery."

"She could just be overwhelmed. Elena is teething and we've had a lot of cases lately."

She nodded and let it go. But it stuck with her. She watched Marlo closer over the next few days and she seemed to be getting worse. Andy tried to convince herself that Marlo was just stressed and decided to talk to her.

"Marlo?"

She turned and put on a smile. "Hey McNally. Did you need something?"

She shook her head. "I was just wondering if Sam and I could take Elena for the weekend? Give you a chance to rest since she's been teething."

Marlo's answer shocked Andy. "That would be great. I have so much work to catch up on. How about you guys pick her up from daycare tonight then I'll grab her from there Monday night?"

Andy nodded. "Okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy walked into she and Sam's apartment with Elena. Sam looked up from the stove and raised his brows.

"It's not our weekend with Elena."

She nodded. "I asked Marlo if we could take her to give her a break. She said we can have her until Monday."

"Wow."

She smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. "And I have the keys to Oliver's cabin."

He grinned. "McNally it snowed up there. And you hate the cold."

She faked a sigh. "I guess i'll endure it for my two favorite people."

He chuckled and kissed her and then his daughter's forehead. The next morning they packed up Sam's truck and headed to the cabin. Elena did surprisingly well in the car. It was Andy who had the most trouble. They got halfway to the cabin when she cracked the window and took a few deep breaths. Sam looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded with her eyes tightly shut. Then she opened them.

"I don't know what is wrong. I never get carsick."

He paused and smiled at her. "Andy your pregnant."

She felt so stupid. She blushed. "Oh yeah."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. She relaxed and fell asleep. When they got to the cabin Sam nudged her awake.

"Hey we're here."

She blinked and climbed out of the truck. Sam went and unlocked the door while Andy grabbed Elena from her carseat. She wrapped a blanket around the baby and carried her inside. Sam turned on the heater and started a fire.

"It should warm up soon. I'll start carrying the stuff."

Andy went to set Elena down. "I'll help."

"No I got it. You two warm up."

She rolled her eyes but decided not to argue. She sat down on the couch with Elena and took off the baby's jacket. Her little eyes were looking all around the room. It only took Sam three trips to get everything inside. When he finished he took off his jacket and sat down next to Andy and Elena. The baby was giggling as Andy made faces at her. She turned her little head gave Sam a little grin. He chuckled and looked at Andy.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Still a little queasy but not as bad."

He nodded and kissed her head. Elena rubbed her eyes then laid her head on Andy's still flat stomach and fell asleep. Andy looked down and laughed.

"Someone's wiped."

Sam looked and chuckled. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and laid it on the baby. After a while he started cooking them dinner. Andy stayed on the couch with Elena. Dinner was almost done when she woke up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes again. Andy stood and settled her on her hip as she walked into the kitchen. Sam glanced up from the stove and smiled.

"Aww did you just wake up?"

Elena smiled sleepily. Andy kissed her cheek and set the table. Sam had brought a high chair that clipped onto the table for Elena. Andy settled her in it and watched her eat a few puff snacks. Sam handed Andy a plate before putting a small bowl of cooled chili in front of Elena. She dipped her baby spoon in it and licked it before taking a real bite. At 9 months old she ate pretty much whatever everyone else was eating. After dinner Andy cleaned up while Sam put Seeley to bed in the guest room. He turned on the baby monitor and walked into the bedroom where Andy was getting into her pajamas. She glanced at him.

"She go down okay?"

He nodded. "She was out before she could finish her bottle."

Andy nodded and climbed into bed. Sam pulled off his short and jeans before climbing in with her. She sighed and laid her head on his chest before falling asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Andy she'll be fine."

Andy put a hat on Elena's head and looked at Sam. "I don't want her to catch a cold."

He rolled his eyes. They finally went outside into the cold snow. Andy set Elena down on top of a big pile of it and watched her. The baby picked a handful up in her mitten covered hands. She threw it and giggled when it fell over her. Andy was so busy watching her that she hadn't noticed Sam make a snowball until it hit her in the arm. She turned and lifted Elena.

"Okay it's on Swarek."

He laughed and dodged the snowball she threw at him. Elena got a bigger laugh out of the adults hitting eachother with the cold stuff then she did actually playing in it herself. Sam tried to take her on a sled after a while and she started screaming. He stopped and laughed at her.

"Did you not like that?"

Her little face was red and he handed her to Andy.

"I think it's time for you two to head inside."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well you can't afford to catch a cold either."

She sighed and took the baby. They stripped out of their wet snow gear and warmed up by the fire. Just like the day before Elena curled up and fell asleep on Andy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning Sam dropped Elena off at daycare and went to work. Andy was busy in booking and was later getting out of work then usual. She waited in the truck for Sam when she got a very confusing phone call.

"McNally?"

"Hi Andy this is Kristen. Are you picking up Elena tonight or is Marlo?"

Andy furrowed her brow. "Umm Marlo is suppose to but she left the station a couple hours ago. Elena is still there?"

"Yeah and we're getting ready to close."

Sam slid into the car and Andy spoke. "Umm we're on our way."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. We'll be there in a few minutes."

She hung up and looked at Sam.

"Elena is still at daycare."

He raised his brows. "Still?"

"Yeah. We need to go get her."

He nodded and started towards the daycare. On the way there he tried calling Marlo. He sighed and set his phone down.

"Voicemail."

He parked and Andy walked in while Sam tried calling Marlo again. Kristen was waiting with Elena. The baby reached for Andy. Andy settled her on her hip and accepted her diaper bag before walking back outside. She buckled Elena into her carseat and spoke to Sam when she got back into the passenger seat.

"Did you talk to Marlo?"

He shook his head. "She's not answering and her sister is out of town."

"Do you want to head over there?"

He looked at the clock on the dash and shook his head. "I left her a message so she knows we have her. I just want to get her home ad in bed."

Andy nodded. They stopped and grabbed take out on the way home. When they walked inside Andy fed Elena her dinner, gave her a bath then tucked her into bed. When she walked in their bedroom, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She okay?"

She nodded. "She went straight to sleep."

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about this. I know I promised that it would just be the two of us tonight."

She leaned over and kissed him. "She's your daughter. It's not a problem."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Well she is fast asleep."

"True."

"And we don't have to be in until 8."

She pulled her top over her head and shut the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Sam was stunned that he didn't get a call from Marlo. Then when they got to work she wasn't there. She came in an hour late with her arms full of files again. Andy walked over to her.

"Marlo where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never picked Elena up last night."

Marlo looked confused and then gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Where is she?! Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's at daycare. Sam and I took her to our place last night. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just got a little sidetracked with this case."

She nodded. "Okay well Sam is looking for you."

"He is? Okay. See you later McNally."

Andy watched as she walked up the stairs. She tried to ignore the feeling in her gut. That afternoon was her first sonogram and she really didn't want to be worrying about Marlo when she had her own baby to worry about. Sam went with her and they waited in the viewing room. He glanced at her and brought up the only thing Andy really didn't want to talk about.

"So Marlo was working on that shooting I told you about. She was interviewing witnesses all day and went home and crashed. I think she was just overwhelmed."

Andy tried not to look upset and nodded. "Probably. She seemed a little better when I saw her this morning."

He nodded. The doctor walked in and Sam's attention shifted back to Andy. She felt more relaxed when the doctor confirmed that both she and the baby were healthy so far. On the way home that night Sam held her hand and smiled.

"Do you want to find out the gender?"

She looked at the sonogram pictures that she already had and nodded. "I don't think I could not find out. Besides how else am I suppose to make a list of what we need if I don't know what we're having?"

He chuckled and kissed her hand. "I want to know too."

"Well we still won't be able to find out for another six weeks."

He groaned. "Can't he just tell us?"

"Not unless you invent a faster way to speed up pregnancy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Chloe walked over to Andy while she was working booking.

"Hey Andy, do you have a minute?"

She nodded. "Yeah Thing 1 and Thing 2 aren't going anywhere."

Chloe pulled her arm gently and spoke quietly. "Chris and I just responded to a noise complaint and...it was to Marlo's house."

Andy cocked her brow. "Marlo is here today, I just saw her with Traci."

"Then why was Elena home alone."

Andy's eyes widened. "What?!"

"She was all alone in her crib with a messy diaper. The heat had been turned down and she is slightly dehydrated."

Andy felt her heart sink. "Where is she?"

"At the hospital. Chris is with her but Andy I had to call Children's Services. The neighbors saw her."

She nodded. "You go talk to Oliver. I'll talk to the Children's Services Agent."

She got someone to cover for her and walked into the lobby. There was Claire McNally. Andy gave a small sigh of relief.

"Claire."

She turned and walked over. "Andy what is going on?"

Andy sighed. "Elena's mom is bipolar. I think she may be off her meds."

"What makes you think that?"

Andy walked her through the behavior over the past couple weeks and Claire nodded.

"I need to talk to my boss."

She stepped away and Sam came downstairs followed by Oliver. He walked over to Andy and spoke quickly.

"Price just told me. Children's services is involved?"

Andy nodded and pointed to her mom. "My mom has it. She's on the phone with her boss now." She dropped her voice. "I think Marlo may be off her meds."

Oliver sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent but with her behavior over the past couple weeks. Her overly good mood, racing thoughts, talking fast, inability to concentrate, poor judgement; they're all signs."

Oliver nodded and Claire walked back over. She spoke to them carefully.

"The neighbors called in the 911 call so I have to file an official report and take Elena into my custody. However I can request that she be placed with you while her mother gets the necessary help. I need to talk to her."

Oliver nodded. "Detective Nash is sitting with her in my office."

He led her upstairs while Sam and Andy stayed where they were. He sighed and looked at her.

"How did I not see this?"

"You didn't want to. You wanted to believe that she was okay."

He nodded. "How could she just leave her there?"

"She's not in her right mind Sam. You just need to believe that the real Marlo would never do that?"

"But what is the real Marlo? I don't think I even know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone I totally goofed. The baby's name is Elena in this story she is Seeley in my other one. Totally my fault. Hope you can all overlook that! Enjoy the new chapter**

 **I AM NOT SAYING THAT PEOPLE WHO ARE BIPOLAR CAN NOT BE EFFECTIVE PARENTS. BASED OFF OF MARLO'S PAST I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST PEOPLE WHO SUFFER FROM BIPOLAR DISORDER. MY OWN COUSIN SUFFERS FROM IT. ANY HATEFUL COMMENTS TOWARDS PEOPLE WITH BIPOLAR WILL BE DELETED!-SISSY**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Andy walked into the apartment and gently nudged Boo to the side. Sam carried Elena inside and set her down by her toys. They both collapsed onto the couch. Andy spoke as Boo climbed into her lap.

"That went...as well as can be expected."

He threw her a look. "Marlo was taken out on handcuffs."

"Okay other then that."

He sighed. "I still don't understand. She understood the importance of taking her medication. And yet she's been off of it for over a month."

Andy shrugged. "I don't know what she was thinking. But now she is getting the help she needs."

"Yeah but she now has a record with Children's Services that will stay with her."

"Maybe that's not the worst thing ever. They will force her to keep taking her meds and will check on Elena's well being."

He nodded. "Maybe. But now what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we'll have Elena full time for the next few months and with the new baby on the way, that's a lot for you to deal with."

She smiled and grabbed Elena off the floor. "I think I can handle the Little Monster."

He smiled and kissed her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took Andy and Sam a few weeks to adjust to their new schedule. It took Elena a couple of weeks to adjust to not being shuffled back and fourth between her parents. There were a few changes that having Elena full time meant they had to make. One Andy needed a car of her own. And two they needed a bigger house. Their two bedroom apartment worked great for the three of them but with a new baby on the way and Boo getting even bigger they needed more room and also a more kid friendly home. Andy was hesitant about the idea. She loved their apartment but Sam pointed out that they had outgrown it. She held Elena and looked at the kitchen in a house for sale. Sam was outback with the realtor. Andy made a face.

"What do you think Elena?"

The baby was looking around. Sam walked back in and looked at her.

"What do you think?"

She shrugged. "It's nice."

"You don't like it."

"I didn't say that."

He threw her a look. "Andy you have that look."

She sighed. "I don't like change."

He faked a surprised look. "Really? I didn't know that?"

She hit him playfully making him laugh. When he settled he smiled at her.

"I know that you don't like change but a lot of major changes are coming. So unless you would like to find a way to cram the baby into Elena's room or or room, we need a bigger house."

She nodded and looked around. "Do you like it?"

"I do but I want you to like it too."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure once our stuff is in it I will love it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Andy what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"Destroying our new walls."

She rolled her eyes. "I know what I am doing. I have a good eye for this stuff."

Sam raised his brows but didn't say anything. Andy was about to hammer a nail into the wall when the doorbell rang. Sam yelled.

"I got it."

A few minutes later Chris Diaz walked in. He looked at Andy and his eyes widened.

"Hey drop the hammer."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Did you even level that?"

"Well...no."

He rolled his eyes and helped her off the ladder. He looked at Sam.

"Where is the gate that needs fixed?"

"Backyard. I'll show you."

Chris looked at Andy. "Don't touch anything until I come back in."

She stuck her tongue out at him. After an hour he and Sam came back inside and he looked at her.

"Okay now when you hang something mark your spot with a level first so you don't hammer a gas or electrical line."

He showed her how to use the level and how to properly hang things. By the time they were finished the entire wall was done the way Andy wanted. She looked at him.

"Well Diaz you are not just a pretty face."

He rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was sorting through paperwork when her name was called.

"McNally?"

She looked up and saw Jarvis walking over to her. "Yes Sir?"

"We're short handed with the drug bust the D's are heading up so I need you to ride with Price."

"Umm Sir I'm pregnant."

"I know, congratulations. I still need you two running speed traps. The rookies are too eager for my liking."

She nodded. She went to out into the garage when she ran into Sam. He was talking to Traci and saw her. He cocked his brow.

"What are you doing?"

"Jarvis wants Price and I to supervise the rookies that are running speed traps."

He nodded. "Be careful."

"Always."

She met Chloe in the car and let her drive. Chloe spoke to her.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?"

Andy smiled. "Honestly? A boy. I think it would be cool to have a mini Sam. Plus I know what I was like as a teenager."

Chloe laughed. "Well I can't wait for your baby shower. We don't have to play any of those stupid games like I had to play at my cousin's shower."

Andy nodded. They reached the first check point and Chloe rolled down the window and spoke to one of the rookies.

"How are we doing?"

He looked nervous. "We ticketed a soccer mom going 75 in a 50."

She raised her brows. "That's it? You've been out here for over an hour and that's it? Where are Bronson and Lake?"

He shifted uncomfortable. "They went to grab lunch."

"They did what?"

he didn't answer again. Chloe glared at him.

"Where?"

"Down the street at the diner."

Chloe took off and Andy sighed.

"What is it with Rookies and not wanting to listen?"

"No clue but I vote we chew their asses out."

They walked ito the diner and found the rookies. Andy put on a sing songy voice.

"Hey guys. How's lunch?"

They looked at her stunned. Lake stuttered.

"Ooooffficer MccccNallley. Good to see you."

Andy smiled. "So what are you having for dessert? You should really try the cheesecake it is to die for."

Neither one seemed to be able to speak. Chloe spoke to them.

"Pay the bill and get back to work. I will be reporting this to Staff Sergeant Shaw."

They nodded and Andy and Chloe left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can do it."

Elena looked at Andy but kept a tight grip on the coffee table. Andy was sitting in front of their arm chair in their family room. Elena was bouncing and tried to take aa step. She wobbled but didn't fall. When she took her hands off the table she swayed and plopped onto her bottom. Andy laughed.

"Good try Lanie Bug."

Elena pouted. Andy glanced up wen the door to the garage opened. Sam walked in and set a bag of take out down. He smiled.

"Hey girls."

Elena clapped her hands and shrieked. Andy stood and grabbed her. She handed her to her father smiling.

"Guess who tried to walk Daddy."

He kissed the baby's cheek. "Did you walk?"

"Almost she got one step in and fell."

"Aww that's not fair."

Andy started pulling things out of the bag when Sam spoke.

"So umm tomorrow is Marlo's first visitors day."

Andy didn't look up from the food she was putting on plates. "Oh."

"I have to be in court during the visitation hours so I was wondering if you would take her?"

Andy glanced up. "I have a shift but i'll try."

He kissed the side of her head. "That's all I am asking."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Andy tried to get away she really did but it seemed like everyone needed her for something. She ended up staying later then normal. By the time she got home Elena was already in bed. Sam looked at her.

"Hey long day?"

She groaned and sat on a counter stool. "Everyone needed something from me today. Between finding files, evidence, answering the phones, prepping interrogation rooms. I even had to scan in paperwork."

He chuckled and set a plate down in front of her. He then rubbed her shoulders. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get her up to see Marlo."

"It's okay. We can take her for the next visit."

She nodded and leaned into him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy shifted and pulled at the itchy blanket covering her lap. Sam grabbed her hand.

"Andy relax."

"Easy for you to say."

The doctor walked in and smiled. "Andrea. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

He nodded and a nurse started prepping the ultrasound machine. He looked at Sam and Andy.

"So do you want to now gender?"

Andy nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then. Lie back."

Andy did and tried taking some deep breaths. Sam held her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. After a few minutes an odd sound filled the room.

"Here's the heartbeat."

Andy relaxed and looked at the screen. Their baby was just a blurb but it made her get emotional. The doctor finally smiled.

"It's a girl."

Andy and Sam both looked at him surprised. Andy found her voice and croaked.

"Really?"

"Really. Here is her face."

He clicked a button and her features became more defined. Sam squeezed Andy's hand. She looked up at him and saw that he was grinning. Later wen they were in the car he looked at her.

"Are you not happy?"

She paused and looked at him. "About what?"

"The baby being a girl. You didn't seem happy about it."

She shook her head. "No i'm happy about it. I just kinda wanted it to be a boy."

"Why?"

She shrugged and went quiet. He sighed.

"Please tell me."

"I just wanted to be able to give you your first son."

He caught on to her issue and grabbed her hand. "Andy you know that I will love this baby just as much as I love Elena right?"

She nodded. "I know I just...it's stupid."

"It's not stupid. You're my wife."

He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"Well Elena will like having a little sister to play with."

He nodded. "Except for the fact she'll have to share even at home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What about this one?"

"Too pink."

"This one?"

"Too frilly."

She rolled her eyes. "She is a girl."

"I know that but does everything have to be pink?"

Andy laughed and spoke to Elena who was in the cart eating some cheerios.

"Daddy is in for a rude awakening isn't he?"

She grinned at Andy and offered her daddy some of her snack. When they turned into a new aisle it was filled with baby monitors and car seat accessories. Sam busied himself with monitors. Elena caught sight of herself in one of the mirrors and squealed.

"Baby!"

Andy grabbed the mirror and held it out in front if her. "Where's the baby?"

She pointed to herself. Andy laughed and kissed her cheek. Sam set a monitor in the cart.

"I like that one. I can mount it on the ceiling."

"If you say so."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver walked into the D's office and sat down on Sam's desk. Sam glanced at him.

"Everything okay?"

"Not really. I need a favor."

"Okay."

"I heard that you and Andy are looking for a babysitter?"

"Are you recommending yourself?"

"No not me. Izzie."

Sam glanced up. "I thought she was really into the band?"

"Yeah but she's starting down the bad path again and Zoey doesn't want to hear it. I think giving her responsibility will help her. Besides she likes you and Andy."

He was quiet for a minute and nodded. "I'll give her a chance. But she needs to realize that this is a human being she is caring for. Also I don't want any of her weird friends in my house."

He nodded. "She won't let you down."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Andy and Sam were going out with Oliver and Celery leaving Izzie in charge of Elena. Andy walked her through where everything was and was stunned that she listened. Izzie then looked at Sam.

"Hand her over Uncle Sammy."

He smiled and handed her Elena. "If something happens you have my cell number right?"

"And Andy's and Dad's and Celery's. We'll be fine."

Andy put on her jacket and smiled. "There's a bottle in the fridge for bedtime."

"Okay."

They kissed Elena goodbye and left. During dinner Sam kept checking his phone. He was pleasantly surprised that it never rang. When they got home that night they were even more surprised. They found Izzie in their family room watching tv with Boo on the couch. She saw them and turned it off.

"Hey Andy, Uncle Sammy."

He smiled. "Where's Elena?"

She showed them the monitor. "Fast asleep. She ate most of her dinner, I gave her a bath, read her a book and gave her a bottle. She went down about an hour ago."

Sam looked at her impressed. "Thank you."

She nodded. "No problem. It's nice to feel trusted for once."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izzie started watching Elena on the nights Sam and Andy had to work late. She was very good with both Elena and Boo. Oliver saw the immediate shift in her behavior. He brought it up to Sam a couple weeks later.

"So Zoey and I are having a slight disagreement over Izzie."

Sam looked at him. "About what? She's been doing great."

"I know that is the problem."

"I'm not following?"

"She asked if she could move in with Celery and I."

"Oh and Zoey doesn't want her to?"

"Exactly. All the girls have asked but Izzie is the only one old enough to decide where she wants to live."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I told Izzie that she can move in this weekend."

"And Zoey?"

"Is pissed because now she gets less child support."

"Well she'll get over it."

He nodded. "Speaking of exes how is Cruz?"

Sam sighed. "I haven't seen her since she went in there."

"I thought she still had visitation with Elena?"

"She does but Andy got caught up with things and we missed it. I'm taking her next week to see her."

"How long is she in that place again?"

"12 more weeks. So right before Andy has the baby she'll get out."

"And then what?"

"I honestly don't know. We've been taking things one day at a time."

"I guess that's all you really can do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Chapter 12

Sam held Elena in the visitor's room of the mental health facility. Elena's case worker was there to supervise. She seemed nice enough to Sam. When Marlo walked in she was in blue scrubs. She smiled at the baby.

"Oh there is my girl!"

Elena smiled at her. Sam handed the baby over and Marlo kissed her cheek.

"Oh look at how big you've gotten."

Sam watched as she sat down on the couch with her. "How are you?"

She smiled. "Good. I've been getting a lot out of group therapy."

"I'm glad."

"How has she been?"

"Good she has two more teeth coming in. But she is adjusting to the new house."

"New house?"

He nodded. "Andy and I moved. We kinda have to with the new baby on the way."

She nodded and stroked Elena's hair. "God I've missed her so much."

"She's missed you too."

She kissed the baby's cheek and smiled at her. "Don't worry baby girl, Mommy will be home soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was working the front desk when a guy walked in with a box. She glanced up at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes I was cleaning out one of my rentals and I found this in and empty room. I didn't know what to do with it."

She looked in the box and saw a few dozen pictures. She looked and noticed that they were all of women that appeared to be dead. There were also journals and what appeared to be DVDs. She looked at the man.

"Follow me."

She put him in the interrogation room before walking upstairs. Sam and Frankie were flipping through files while Traci wrote on the whiteboard. Se spoke to all of them.

"Umm who wants this one?"

Sam didn't look up as he spoke. "What do you have?"

"A guy came in claiming that he found this box in one of his rental properties."

Sam stood and looked in the box. He then glanced at Andy.

"Where is he?"

"Interrogation room."

He nodded. "I'll talk to him. Care to sit in?"

"Sure."

She followed him downstairs and stood in the observation room with Sam for a minute. He looked at how nervous the guy was.

"What's your read on him?"

Andy watched him carefully. "I don't think he is our guy. He seemed disgusted by what was in the box."

He nodded. He was about to walk inside when he noticed the look on Andy's face and saw her grab her side.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "Umm...I don't know."

He walked up next to her and saw her look of fear turn into a grin.

"Put your hand here."

He listened and placed his hand near her ribcage. He felt an odd little nudge against his hand. He grinned and placed both hands on Andy's stomach. He waited and the baby kicked again. She smiled at him.

"That feels so weird."

He chuckled and kissed her softly. He then sighed and walked into the room with her. Andy spoke calmly.

"Mr.?"

"Turner. Really I didn't know what was in the box until I found it this morning."

Sam sat down across from him. "I'm Detective Swarek. You've already met Officer McNally. Who was the last tenant?"

"I don't know. I just bought the place at an auction. I got the keys from the bank this morning and I wanted to do a walk through."

Sam nodded. "Do you have the deed?"

Mr. Turner handed Sam a file. "It's all right there. The name of the bank and the property information."

Andy looked at him. "Well we will need to walk through the house and make sure that there isn't more evidence. "

He handed them the keys. "Do whatever you need to do."

When they came out of the room Andy looked at Sam.

"Do you believe him?"

Sam nodded. "He looked like he was going to mess his pants."

She smiled. He then sighed.

"Well McNally it looks like you and I have a case."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam drove towards the house while Andy spoke to the bank manager over the phone. She wrote down everything that he said and then looked at Sam when she hung up.

"Well I don't think the former owner did it."

"What makes you say that?"

She is an eighty year old woman who is in a coma. Her kids couldn't pay her mortgage on top of her hospital bills so the bank foreclosed."

He nodded. "Did they say if it was her stuff in it?"

"Her stuff was cleaned out a few months ago. It was suppose to be empty. But the bank manager admitted that just before the auction the maintenance crew reported signs of squatters."

He nodded and pulled into the driveway. The house looked a little run down but otherwise it looked nice. Sam unlocked the door and led the way inside. He noticed some of the fixtures had been removed. He looked closer.

"The copper wiring had been removed."

Andy looked in the kitchen and noticed something. "Hey Sam when does it say that the power was turned back on?"

He looked in the file. "Yesterday morning."

"The basement light is on."

"Maybe Mr. Turner went down there?"

She shrugged and walked down. She was stunned by what she saw.

"Sam!"

He came running down and saw why she yelled. There was a large steel cage in the middle of the room with a rubber mat underneath covered in dried blood. There were tools and restraints on the wall along with more pictures of women. Andy noticed a freezer buzzing. She opened it and almost gagged.

"Umm Sam. We need crime scene."

He walked over and saw what she did. There were about a dozen human heads in the freezer all frozen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When crime scene arrived it was worse then they thought. They dug up the headless corpses in the backyard. Andy and Sam continued to go through the house. They found a couple more boxes and Andy noticed something.

"These journals they go back for years. And look at the photos. The quality is different with each grouping."

Sam nodded. "Look what I found." He held up a dozen or so pairs of women's underwear. "Trophies."

"Like severed heads in the freezer wasn't enough."

He nodded. "Let's bag it all."

They took it all back to the station. Sam laid everything out in the parade room with Andy and Chloe. Andy examined the pictures closely. Sam glanced at Chloe.

"Do me a favor, pull every missing person's report in the area for the past ten years."

Chloe made a face. "That is going to be a lot of names. Isn't there a way to narrow that down?"

Andy nodded. "They're all women and they all look to be early to mid twenties."

Sam looked too. "Well these are in black and white but in the newer photos they all look to be blonde."

Chloe wrote it all down. "That should be easier to find."

Andy started reading through the journals. She made faces and Sam sat down next to her.

"What?"

"These read like...army tactical plans. When Nick and I were undercover this is how all of his notes were written."

He nodded. "So the killer may have a military background."

Chloe walked back in and set a laptop down in front of them.

"Here are all the missing person's reports that fit the parameters."

Andy handed Sam the journal and started looking through the files. Sam and Chloe flipped through the journals making the occasional face of disgust or horror. Andy was on the tenth file before she found something.

"I got one. Bella Collins, 21. She disappeared after work last year and hasn't been seen since."

Sam looked and saw her picture. Then looked at one of the pictures laid out on the board. He grabbed one and sighed.

"It's her."

Andy groaned. "Her parents filed the police report."

Sam nodded. "I'll have Traci talk to them We need to identify the other women. How many are there?"

Chloe stood. "There are ten total. But this one..." She grabbed a picture off the board. "I think she may still be alive."

"What makes you say that?"

"Her head wasn't in the freezer with the others. Also there isn't a picture of her body. In all thirty pictures of her she appears to still be alive."

Andy nodded. "Well lets go with that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took them two days to finally identify all the women and speak with next of kin. They identified the last girl as twenty year old Jordan Redding. Sam spoke with her parents then met with Andy, Traci and Chloe in the parade room.

"So what do we know?"

Traci spoke. "After talking with the families they were all kind and outgoing women."

Chloe nodded. "It looks like he takes one women every year and holds them that entire year. While he holds them he repeatedly rapes and tortures them until he finally kills them by chopping their heads off while they are still alive."

Andy noticed another thing. "They were all taken during their daily routines. Look..." She laid out the statements for Sam. "Bella Collins on her way home from work, Jordan Redding on her way to the gym for her morning workout, Caroline Sharp while on her daily jog, Linda Riley after she grabbed her morning coffee, Mia Watson after her daily lunch with her boyfriend, Natalie Davis after her daily meeting with her investors, and Savannah Jacobs while she was giving her dog his afternoon walk. All of these are routine except for Amelia Kane. She is the only one that doesn't fit the pattern."

Chloe looked at the report again. "She doesn't fit any of the patterns."

Sam cocked his brow. "What do you mean?"

"She was held for over two years."

"Which victim was she again?"

"Number five. So she was held with at least two victims."

Andy pointed. "Based off of the timeline she would have been held with Caroline Sharp and Bella Collins."

Sam looked at the board. "Why? Why would he hold her longer?"

Traci spoke. "She was the youngest out of all of his victims. She was only 17. All of his other victims were ages 19-22."

"How was she taken again?"

"On her way home from school. She usually took the bus but she had stayed late so she walked the three blocks home. There were no witnesses. They just found her shoe and backpack on the side of the road."

He nodded. "We need to have the ME take a closer look at her body. Something about Amelia made him deviate."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Around 7am the next morning Izzie knocked on the parade room door. She had Elena in her stroller eating some cereal puffs. Sam walked over.

"What are you doing here?"

She hugged him then held up some coffees. "I figured you guys needed a pick me up."

He chuckled. "Thanks you."

"No problem Uncle Sammy. Lanie Bear and I are headed to the park."

"Have fun."

She nodded. Sam handed everyone coffee and laughed when he reached Andy's. It said "DECAF" on the lid. He handed it to her and she rolled her eyes before taking a sip. When her phone went off she stood.

"The ME found something...Amelia had given birth. There are signs that Amelia had been breastfeeding."

Sam looked disgusted. "So while she was in captivity she was forced to have the killer's child?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe she was in on it. I mean she doesn't fit the victimology."

Andy paused and then set her coffee down. "What if she does? What if she was his main target all along?"

Sam looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she looks like the other victims and look..." She grabbed some photos off the board. "She wasn't tortured like the others. She only was repeatedly raped. But no torture. What if she was his intended target all along and the others before her were just practice? Besides her head was cut off post mortem. What was her main cause of death?"

Traci looked. "Strangulation but the ME noted that the wounds appear self inflicted. She ruled it a suicide."

Sam raised his brows. "What if she killed herself to protect her child?"

"It fits."

Andy nodded. "And it also tells us what he is doing. He's trying to build a family. Amelia appeared to be the perfect partner, she was the only one who got pregnant. The others who didn't died."

Chloe spoke. "What if he makes them act like his wife first? Or at least puts them through some kind of test? If they pass he tries to impregnate them. If they fail he kills them?"

Sam was quiet for a minute and then spoke. "We didn't find a child's body at the house. So he most likely still has Amelia Kane's baby."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy walked into the interview room and handed Amelia Kane's parents coffee.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kane, i'm Officer McNally. I have just a few more questions for you."

Mr. Kane spoke. "We already answered Detective Nash's questions."

"I know but I have a few different questions for you."

Mrs. Kane spoke in a lifeless voice. "When can we bury our daughter?"

"As soon as the ME is done with the autopsy."

"Detective Nash told us that it was done yesterday."

"We needed to reexamine all the victims. I assure you that she will be returned to you soon."

She grabbed her notepad and pen. Mrs. Kane noticed her stomach.

"Do you know what you're having?"

Andy nodded. "It's a girl."

"Your first?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Congratulations."

Andy nodded and looked at them. "Was Amelia mature for her age?"

He father shrugged. "I guess so. She use to babysit for kids in the neighborhood and she was a lifeguard. We could always trust her to stay home alone and to come home by curfew."

Andy nodded. "Were there any men in her life that took a special interest in her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like a coach that offered to give her extra training, a neighbor that would check on her when she was home alone, a teacher that offered her private tutoring; anything."

They were quiet and her mother spoke.

"Her field hockey coach had an assistant that year. A younger guy. He use to offer to give her rides home so she didn't have to walk in the dark."

Andy nodded. "Did she take him up on his offer?"

"No because one of her friends lived down the street so her mom would bring both of them home."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Drew something. Amelia had a crush on him. All the girls did."

She nodded. "Thank you for this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy walked into the room and spoke to Sam.

"Amelia's parents remembered a guy that was the assistant coach of Amelia's field hockey team. They said he use to offer her rides home."

He looked up. "Find him."

She got on her laptop and looked at Amelia's facebook. She found her field hockey picture and saw him. She blew up the picture and found his page. She then ran it through the database. She turned.

"I got him. Andrew Clemmons. He's 27 years old."

Sam cocked his brow. "27? That's pretty young. Why else do you think it's him?"

"My gut. I know we can't get a warrant based on that but can we on the fact he is a known sex offender and he lived two blocks away from Amelia and Jordan?"

Sam nodded. "That should be enough to get a warrant to search his place."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam led the way into the house and watched as Frankie subdued Andrew Clemmons. Sam yelled to the others.

"Warrant covers the house, yard and his car."

Andy started looking through the house with Dov. She found something and yelled to Sam.

"Hey Sam!"

He came into the kitchen and looked over her shoulder. "What do you got?"

"Do you see any signs that a baby has ever been here?"

Sam shook his head. "Traci and I cleared the entire house."

"Then why does he have very high bills from baby stores? He paid cash but the cash transactions correspond with his ATM withdrawals a few minutes before each shopping trip."

Sam looked and nodded. He walked over to the living room with Andy behind him. Andrew Clemmons was sitting on the couch while some rookies watched him. Sam sat on the coffee table directly in front of him and spoke quietly.

"I am going to ask you once. Where is Jordan Redding?"

He looked at him. "Who?"

Sam showed him the photo from the missing persons report. "Ring any bells? She lives a few blocks away?"

"Never seen her before."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sam looked at Andy and faked a sigh. "You know I don't think he has the brains to pull all of this off. I mean Jordan was grabbed while she was walking her dog. This guy is too stupid to cover his tracks."

Andy nodded and Andrew snapped.

"She was going to the gym two streets over."

Sam turned back. "Excuse me?"

"She wasn't taken while she was walking her dog. She was grabbed on her way to the gym. Walking all by herself, with her headphones in. Anything could have happened to her."

Sam spoke calmly. "How did you know she was listening to her headphones?"

Andrew paused. He had slipped. He finally smiled. "She was wearing her tight orange sports bra and black leggings. She didn't even notice when I ran up behind her. Two minutes and she was in the trunk. She barely fought."

Sam harshened his voice. "Where is she?"

He kept going. "My mom got sick and this was my last chance to make her proud. A family of my own...but those little whores, they didn't care about family."

Sam asked again. "Where is Jordan?"

"You're the police, you figure it out."

Sam pulled away pissed and led the way back into the kitchen. Dov saw his face.

"He's not going to give it up is he?"

"No. There's going to be a huge thunderstorm tonight. Major flooding is expected. If they're underground or outside somewhere..."

Dov nodded. "Not to mention after the storm the temperature is suppose to spike."

Andy and Dov tore the house apart looking for anything that could lead them to the second location. They came up empty. They were forced to head back to the station. Sam was pleased that he at least had enough to charge the guy with Jordan's abduction. That way he could hold him for questioning. The storm started and Sam walked into the parade room frustrated. Chris and Andy were sitting with Traci combing through the evidence they had. Traci looked at Sam.

"Anything?"

"He's not giving me anything. He's just staring at the wall."

Andy looked at everything yet again and got to thinking.

"What if I talk to him?"

Sam looked at her. "How would that help?"

"He's an alpha male. So are you. What if a woman questions his manhood?"

He caught on. "Let's give it a go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy walked into the interrogation room. Andrew Clemmons looked at her. She set two bottles of water down and then a file. She then slowly took her seat never taking her eyes off of him. She silently pushed one of the waterbottles towards him. She spoke quietly.

"You must be thirsty. You've been stuck in here for a couple of hours now."

He eyed her carefully. She spoke again.

"Go on drink."

He listened. She then opened his file and pretended to read it again. She then leaned in and spoke calmly almost seductively.

"You see my boss brought you in here because he thinks your previous offense means you killed all these women."

She started tossing the pictures on the table. He looked at them but stayed quiet.

Andy nodded. "It's okay you don't have to speak. I know you didn't do this."

He paused. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean your first offense, the girl wasn't pressing the charges. Her parents did. They just didn't understand."

"Exactly."

"And the guy that did all of this well...he isn't impressive to me."

That caught him. "He isn't?"

"Yeah. he let the bodies be discovered so easily. He doesn't think much does he?"

He cracked his neck nervously before speaking. "Convincing a sweet old lady that you were doing work on her basement was good don't you think?"

She faked a surprised look. "Do you think that's how he gained use of the house?"

"I do."

"Huh well how did the old lady not hear anything? Or any of the neighbors?"

"Well I would have sound proofed the basement."

Andy looked at the picture of the basement and showed it to him. "I guess this guy did. I am terrible with construction lingo. What I don't understand is how he could take the women from here to where he keeps the baby?"

"Baby? What baby?"

She showed him a picture of Amelia Kane's body. "This is Amelia Kane. One of his victims. The ME tells us that she was breast feeding right before her death."

Andy noticed him stare at the photo longingly. He finally spoke quietly.

"Maybe she was worthy."

"Worthy? Or what?"

He dropped his voice. "The gift of his child." He motioned to her stomach. "You must understand. It takes a very special connection to allow a woman to carry and care for your child."

She nodded. "I do understand. But out of all of these women only one was worthy you think?"

"Well a few were. That doesn't mean it worked out."

She decided on her next approach. "My husband and I are looking at houses suitable for a family. Where would you recommend?"

He was still looking at Amelia's picture when he answered. "Windmar Street is beautiful. There's a little cul-de-sac and homes with white picket fences."

Andy nodded and stood. "Thank you."

She grabbed his waterbottle and the photos before she walked out. Sam was standing behind the observation glass. He looked at her slightly amused.

"McNally you never fail to amaze me."

She smiled and handed him the waterbottle. "His DNA."

He nodded and handed it to Chris who was standing beside him. "Rush this to the lab. We'll need it to prove that he fathered the baby."

Andy looked at him. "Sam we may be looking for more then one kid here."

"What makes you think so?"

"He mentioned that more then one was worthy but it didn't work out. There is no telling how many of these women brought a baby to term. We know he keeps them for a year. That's plenty of time to have a baby."

He nodded. "Well let's check out the house on Windmar Street."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Chapter 14

Andy and Sam knocked on a door on Windmar Street and a woman answered.

"Can I help you?"

Sam held up his badge. "Good evening ma'am i'm Detective Swarek. This is Officer McNally. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Oh of course."

Andy and Sam stepped in out of the rain. He spoke to her politely.

"I was wondering if we could ask you some questions?"

"Sure." She noticed Andy and gave a disapproving look. "Oh Honey you must be exhausted. Would you like a cup of warm tea? Decaf of course?"

Andy smiled. "No thank you ma'am." She grabbed the picture out of her jacket pocket. "We are wondering if you have ever seen this man around?"

She looked at the photo and smiled. "That is Drew, Drew Collins. He lives two doors down. The poor fellow."

Sam looked curious. "Poor fellow?"

"Oh yes his wife died a couple of years ago. She had cancer I think. Drew was left to raise their children all alone."

"Children?"

"Yes he has a little girl named Stella and a boy named Justin. Such sweet kids."

"Did you know Drew's wife well?"

"No not really. They always kept to themselves. But I saw her a few times when she would take the kids outside. They would go on a walk every Sunday evening. Just a short walk around the neighborhood after Stella was born. Then the wife got sick and they stopped their walks. You never saw her after that. Drew said she was embarrassed about her hair falling out."

"Have you seen Drew with any other women?"

"Well he hired a live in nanny a year or so ago. Sweet little thing. You use to see her and the kids out back all the time. To tell you the truth I think she and Drew had a little thing going on but it's not my place to judge."

"What happened to her?"

"She quit. After that there wasn't anyone else until a couple months ago when Drew moved his girlfriend in."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes I saw him move her in and I asked him about her a few days later. He introduced us. She's young but pretty. I think her name is Joanna."

Andy nodded. "Thank you ma'am that is very helpful."

Sam looked at her again. "Is Drew home now?"

"No his truck has been gone for days. He is a volunteer firemen so he is gone sometimes for a few days."

Sam and Andy looked at eachother. They had the address they needed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy spoke to Traci as Sam positioned everyone.

"The neighbor knows of at least two children inside."

"Do you think Jordan will panic and take them hostage?"

Sam sighed. "He's had her for six months. But the neighbor says she has only lived her for three."

Andy looked at him. "Maybe we should do a soft entry? Not to scare her."

He nodded. "I agree."

They went in on Sam's command. They cleared the first floor quickly and then reached the second. It was also clear. Andy and Chloe approached the basement door and found three locks on it. Some officers broke the locks and Andy and Chloe led the way downstairs. They found two doors blocking their way. Andy noted something.

"These look handbuilt."

Chloe nodded. "I'll go left you go right."

Andy opened the door on her right and was surprised that it was open. Inside coward against the back wall was Jordan Redding. She looked scared out of her mind. Andy lowered her gun and spoke softly.

"I'm Officer McNally. You're safe now."

Jordan put a finger to her mouth. "I just got them to sleep."

Andy looked. There was a set of bunk beds and a pack n play. There were two little girls on the bottom bunk, a little boy on the top and a baby in the pack n play. Andy then noticed Jordan's expanded abdomen. Andy sighed.

"Officer Price."

Chloe walked in, looked around and looked at Andy. "I'll take her outside."

She approached Jordan hesitantly. "I'm Officer Price. Can you come outside with me?"

Jordan looked scared. "Drew...Drew doesn't like me going anywhere without him."

"Well Drew doesn't have to find out."

"No he always knows."

"Not this time. I promise."

Jordan shook but took Chloe's hand. Once she was out of the room Sam came in with Frankie. They looked horrified. Frankie spoke to Andy quietly.

"The other room is a makeshift bathroom, kitchenette and hospital room."

Sam shook his head. They quickly got all the kids upstairs and into cars. Andy looked at Sam when they were finished.

"This is..."

He hugged her gently. "I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam walked into the interrogation room. He looked at Andrew Clemmons and spoke.

"You're lawyer will be here soon Mr. Clemmons. Or should I call you Mr. Collins?"

He paused and looked at Sam. "Excuse me?"

Sam sat down. "The children you had locked in the basement are being placed in temporary foster care until we can find them more permanent homes."

That seemed to set him off. He pounded his fist on the table angrily. "You can't split them up! They are my children. I will take custody. Or my parents will."

"I've already spoken with your parents. The asked me to relay a message to you stating that they can no longer bail you out."

Sam stood. "You are being charged with seven counts of 1st Degree murder, eight counts of kidnapping, eight counts of unlawful imprisonment, eight counts rape, and four counts child endangerment."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was laying in bed with Elena tucked into her side. The baby was fast asleep. Sam walked in and smiled.

"I just spoke with Children's Services. The kids are going to closest relatives."

Andy nodded. "Good."

He took off his boots and laid down still dressed. He brushed Elena's hair out of her face and softly kissed her forehead. He then reached for Andy's hand.

"What are you thinking?"

She sighed. "After seven years on the job nothing should amaze me anymore. But that, what he did to those women and those children...his own children..."

He nodded. "I know. It makes me question whether or not I am making a difference."

"Do you think we are?"

"I do."

She nodded but he still saw the doubt in her eyes.

"McNally, we saved Jordan and her baby. We also saved four innocent children from growing up in that situation. We got justice for seven women and gave their families closure."

She cracked a small smile. "Well I am glad to know that we still make a pretty good team at work."

He grinned and kissed her hand before gently kissing her over Elena.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Chapter 15

"Lanie no, no."

Elena turned and smiled at Andy. She was trying to climb up the stairs while Andy was cooking dinner. Elena tried to climb some more but Andy ran over and grabbed her.

"Nice try little Miss."

She transferred her to her hip and stirred a pot on the stove. Sam came in the backdoor with Boo. Elena giggled and pointed to the dog.

"Ooo!"

Andy smiled and kissed the baby's cheek. Sam walked over and took Elena from Andy.

"The doctor said no heavy lifting."

She rolled her eyes. "She's not exactly heavy."

"Still you shouldn't lift her."

He set Elena down by her toys. She grabbed a baby doll and waddled over to Andy.

"Issy."

Andy laughed and knelt down next to her. "Are you practicing for Sissy?"

She nodded and pointed to Andy's stomach. "Issy in dere."

"That's right."

Sam chuckled and grabbed Elena. "Someone is excited to be a big sister."

Andy nodded and stood back up. "Well she will be soon enough."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam was sitting at his desk when a call came through on his work phone. He answered without looking at the caller id.

"Detective Swarek."

 _"A patient at Haven Brook is trying to contact you. Patient please state your name."_

"Marlo Cruz."

 _"Press one to accept the call. Press two to decline."_

Sam pressed one and waited. "Hey Marlo."

"Sam, how's Elena?"

"She's good. She's climbing on everything and talking up a storm."

Marlo sounded sad. "You've missed the past two visits."

"I know. I am sorry but I have just been swamped. I have seven open cases and two trials coming up. Andy's trying to fit in as much time as she can before she goes on MAT leave."

"I get it. I am getting released in two weeks. My last visit is on Friday. I was hoping that you would bring Elena?"

"I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask. Give her a kiss for me."

"Will do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andy was finishing typing her notes into the computer when Dov walked over.

"Hey Andy, Oliver is looking for you."

"Where is he?"

"Parade room."

Andy stood and made her way into the Parade room. Oliver was writing on the whiteboard.

"You wanted to see me?"

He turned and nodded. "Yeah is there anyway that you can ride with Peck?"

"Am I even allowed in the field?"

"You're issuing tickets not chasing down perps. Jarvis wants us writing more parking tickets, speeding tickets; whatever we can get them on."

She nodded. "I'll find Gail."

She walked into the women's locker room and found Gail.

"Hey we're riding together."

She nodded. "I'll be out in a minute."

Andy grabbed the keys to the squad and stepped into the garage. Traci was just pulling in with Sam. She looked at Andy surprised.

"You're heading out?"

"Gail and I are issuing tickets. Oliver needs to boost numbers."

She nodded. Sam looked at her sternly.

"Let Peck take the lead."

"I will."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. Gail walked out and rolled her eyes.

"Come on love birds. I need my partner."

Sam playfully shoved her before following Traci inside. Gail took the keys from Andy and led the way to the car. Once they were out on the road Gail looked at her.

"You look like a balloon that's about to pop."

Andy rolled her eyes. "I still have 8 weeks."

"Well you seriously look like you could drop any minute."

"Thanks Gail."

They didn't get busy until the lunch rush and then right before they headed in a car pulled out right in front of them. Gail huffed.

"Seriously?"

She turned on the lights and pulled the car over. They got out and approached the car. Gail raised her brows when she saw the driver. It was a group of teenage boys. The driver smiled.

"Evening Officer. Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Is it? License and Registration."

He handed them to her. While Gail went to run them Andy spoke to them.

"Where are you guys heading tonight?"

"We have a football game."

She nodded and then heard something in the trunk. She looked at the boys.

"Do you have something in the trunk?"

"Just our pads."

There was another thump just as Gail walked back. Andy spoke to the driver.

"Pop the trunk."

Gail looked at all the boys. "Out of the car. Put your hands on the vehicle."

Andy looked in the trunk and found another teenage boy wearing nothing but his underwear. He was bound with duct tape. Andy called it in. Within minutes Traci arrived and helped Andy and Gail get the kid out of the trunk. Andy didn't get home until after 11pm. Sam was awake in bed.

"Hey what took you so long?"

She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes. "Some teenage boys decided to kidnap the other teams mascot, tie him up and stuff him in the trunk of their car. But you know it was all done in team fun."

Sam rolled his eyes. "That was dumb."

"Yeah well they're all in lock up and the kids at the hospital. He's going to be okay."

"That's good. How are you?"

She fell back and sighed. "Exhausted. My feet are swollen, my back is killing me, and she is insisting on sitting on my bladder."

He kissed her softly. "Well you're almost done."

"Eight weeks. And as Gail so sweetly told me I look like a balloon that is about to pop."

"You do not."

"You have to say that."

He kissed down her neck and collarbone before she spoke.

"Umm is Lanie asleep?"

"Yup."

"Well shut the door just in case."

He rolled his eyes and did as she asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
